Planet Sheen and Carl
by colbyleebrown
Summary: What would happen if Sheen Didn't Go To Zeenu ALone? What if Carl went with him? i suck at chapter summaries!


Planet sheen and Carl

Episode 1: pilot

Sheen Estevez was walking towards his friend Jimmy neutron's lab to get back something and when he appeared at the lab door he heard a voice "hey sheen!" he turned and saw it was his second best friend Carl wheezer. "hey Carl, you here to get back my ultra lord goes boo boo card?" Carl didn't have time to answer since Sheen pulled him inside the lab. When they looked around he saw what he was looking for "there it is" "uh Sheen? I don't think Jimmy wants us in his lab."

But Sheen didn't seem to hear him as he saw a blue blanket covering something that looked like a rocket. "huh? 'Sheen, do not look under this Blanket, J.N'" he decided to look anyway and he saw it was infact a rocket and it had another note "'Sheen, Do not get into this rocket, J.N.' hey Carl, someone named J.N. is leaving notes all over Jimmy's lab." Carl sighed and tried to explain "but Sheen, those are Jimmy's initials." However, Sheen didn't understand what "Initials" meant "Initi-what? Carl if this was Jimmy, he would have left his name on it." "well yeah but…" he was cut off As Sheen pulled him in the rocket. Then he found another note.

" 'Sheen, Do not push this button, J.N'" he read as he decided to press it anyway. He kept pushing random buttons when the rocket was activating. He and Carl screamed as the rocket flew out of Jimmy's lab and flew out of Earth.

Meanwhile

(4.1 million years later)

A purple alien king was anoouncing to his people on a strange planet "attention my citizens! Today is the day that we will get a new member of our planet according to the calender! Also, when he arrives, he will come crashing out of the sky!" right at that moment, they looked up to see the sky to see it changing color which meant that something was going to arrive. "prepare yourselves for the most magnificent, Magical…uhhh… I think it's heading STRAIGHT FOR USSS!" they all ran for their lives as a rocket thing was crashing on the planet of theirs. As a green creature in a purple cloak was walking towards a spiky black house, the rocket crashed into it thus completely destroying it. He was horrified as he yelled "MYYYY HOOOOUUSSSEEE!"

As they gathered around the smoke filled destruction the emperor saw a figure inside the rocket and made an announcement "prepare yourselfs… for who knows what kind of genius is inside of that thing!" after that the rocket opened up and Sheen came out "hey! Where's the bathroom in this place? I got to go seriously like AAAAHHHHHHHH!" he yelled which frightened the citizens Alien creatures. After he came out, Carl hopped out and was still a little woozy from the rocket ride. "ugghh…what happened?" he suddenly regained his senses and got a look at his new surroundings.

He adjusted his glasses and told Sheen "uh Sheen? I don't think we're on earth anymore?" Sheen looked around and saw that Carl was Right. However he wasn't even frightened to see they were on a new planet. "wow. This is too coooll!" after he finished the small alien king approached them and said "greetings space travelers, I am Emperor." Sheen saluted Emperor and so did Carl. "greetings Emperor. I am Sheen and this is my friend Carl, we come from earth." "yeah… yeahh, we do."

Carl said shyly as the Emperor looked confused "earth? I have never heard of earth. You two talk like zeenuian." Sheen looked amazed as did Carl as Sheen said while looking at the viewers. "wow Zeenuian sounds just like English." Not too far from where they were The purple cloak alien was talking to a flying orange alien and growled "these fowl aliens destroyed my house so now I will destroy them!" he growled as the orange alien replied "well yes that's fair you must not seem to like them." he said as the alien named Dorkus said "do not fear, Pinter. I am the Emperor's royal advisor, he does anything I say." after that he rushed towards the Emperor yelling "Emperor!" the Emperor answered "yes Dorkus?" As Sheen laughed at his name "Dorkus? Your Name is Dorkus?"

As Carl also thought it was funny "haaaaahhhaa! Dorkus!" they continued as Dorkus picked them up by their heads and angrily replied "these vile aliens destroyed my house!" but Sheen interrupted him and said "excuse me, but I think your house destroyed our Rocket, Dorkus." Sheen and Carl laughed as Dorkus hated being laughed at and threw them both to the ground. The Emperor looked inside the crashed rocket and said "this technology is astonishing. Where's the part that goes PLLllhhhh!" he said with his tongue.

Sheen rushed up to him "cool sound effects, but can you do this?" Sheen put his hand through his nose and it ended up through his Ear. Carl was grossed out by it and didn't want to see more. "amazing! You must teach me how to do that!" "I don't know it took me about three years and a lot of detention. But I still need to use the bathroom." Emperor once again looked confused and asked "what is this thing you call a bathroom?" Carl came up and whispered in his ear. "ahh so it is the place where you get rid of the yucky things. Over there, turn left and the lock on the stall."

Sheen was glad to go and Carl had to go too. While they used the bathroom, Dorkus came up to him with a giant book. "excuse me your royal regalness? This is the book of goodness. 'those who destroy the house of Dorkus shall themselves be destroyed!" the Emperor looked inside to try to find those words. "Where is it?" Dorkus closed the book and said "you shouldn't strain the royal eyes." "well… no one must go against the book of great goodness." they both looked over to see Carl and Sheen using the bathroom still. "must we execute them, Dorkus?" he asked as Dorkus quickly answered "Yesss!" "but they could teach us about their planet's history, art and sciene, and culture." Dorkus growled "THEY could not teach you anything your majesty." Sheen and Carl walked back to them and Carl asked

"so what were we talking about, freaky alien?" But Dorkus shouted "guards! Take them to the palace…of PAIIN!" Carl was instantly scared and then four buff guards arrived and dragged him and Sheen away "nooo! I don't want to go to the scary pain place!" he yelled as he and Sheen were struggling but their efforts were useless.

The Palace of Pain

A crowd of aliens were cheering for the upcoming fight. "welllcommme to the palace of Pain!" The announcer who was a headphone like alien and continued "and here are our two stars.. But not for very long, Sheen and Carl!" the ground opened up with a cage containing Carl and Sheen emerged. "let me out! Let me OOOUUTT!" Carl yelled as he tried to open the cage door. "don't worry Carl. For all we know, this could be a dream, where we will wake up, back on the farm, the roosters will be crowing,…..wait a minute, I don't live on a farm!" just then, Dorkus appeared and said to them both, "your not dreaming Either!" then the cage door opened allowing them to get out. Sheen tried to change Dorkus' mind with his card. "then maybe this ultra rare ultra lord hologram limited addition card will change your mind." Dorkus suddenly took it and ripped the whole thing up and threw the pieces on the ground. "hey! That was limited addition! You owe me 25 cents!"

After the battle, which Sheen and Carl managed to defeat a giant alien, Carl suggested that they should try to get their rocket to take them home. Dorkus helped because he knew that if they left, he wouldn't have to have them in his life. But the rocket blew up which meant they were trapped on Zeenu until they could fix the rocket! They went to the royal palace where the emperor's two headed hideous daughter named princess ooom developed a crush on them and Then Dorkus tricked the emperor to asign Sheen and Carl a mission to defeat a chocktow. Dorkus then left them there on purpose and they both fell through a hole in the ground. "Ugh Sheen? I don't like this place." "Don't worry Carl. We'll be fine as long as ….." he suddenly stopped when he turned and saw

A bunch of computer like technology and a small shape of a figure in front of it all. It turned and it was a chimp in a space suit and a red hat. "ahh cool! A monkey! This place just got 5 percent cooler!" He excitedly yelled as Carl thought the chimp was adorable. The chimp spoke like it was human and exclaimed "your from earth? FINNALLLY! Someone has come to rescue me!" Sheen and Carl were surprised and Carl said "wow! A talking monkey!" The chimp corrected him and said "actually, I am a chimpanzee which means I'm not a monkey. Monkeys don't have tails." after that all The chimp named Nesmith revealed about forty years prior, he was on a mission from the national space agency and crash landed on Zeenu like Carl and Sheen did. The crash caused him to gain the ability to talk and revealed that he was a complete genius like their old friend Jimmy Neutron. Carl and Sheen agreed with him that the three of them would fix the rocket and go back to earth. It now shows them walking through a scary valley and it was nightime. While they were walking, Nesmith heard a roar and turned "Sheen? Carl? It sounds just like a Chocktow!" Sheen laughed as Carl cringed in fear. "don't worry. We've seen a picture of him and he's just a little dude standing under a…"

He stopped when the three of them looked up and saw a giant flower, which meant the chocktow was really bigger than they expected! "uh just out of curiosity, are all the daisys on this planet that big?" Sheen asked as Carl tried not to sneeze at the giant flower. "UGG….UGGG… AHHHH cHOOOOO!" Carl sneezed all over Sheen's shirt after that. "ugh, Carl!" Sheen yelled as he wiped the boogers off. "sorry. I'm allergic to flowers." just then a giant green dinosaur like alien stepped up and roared at them. Sheen then wondered "I wonder who he's going to eat first?" right after that, the Chocktow picked up Carl and prepared to eat him. "AHHH! HEELLLPP!" Carl yelled desperately and Sheen and Nesmith tried to make the Chocktow let him go,

But their efforts were useless. Just then a blue alien girl (like the blue people from the movie avatar) Came out of nowhere and landed on the Chocktow's head. "bad Chock Chock! You let him go now!" the Chock tow obeyed and set Carl down. Carl panted as he used his inhaler to breath better. The blue girl was rubbing the Chock tow's belly and jumped down to the three of them. She bowed and introduced herself "hi. I am Aseefa, my people are the lamorians." "hi I'm Sheen of the madamuntasiziens." he introduced himself as Aseefa giggled and said "wow. I never heard of your people. They must be extremely brave, very few can stand a chance against a Chock Tow." after that the four of them (if you count her Chock tow named Chock-Chock) journeyed back to the royal palace after introducing themselves.

The royal palace

Dorkus was lying to Emperor about Sheen and Carl dying.

"…..then I yelled 'run! Run!' but alas, I couldn't save them in time." he pretended to be sad. Emperor sighed sadly and said "poor Sheen and Carl. Just think what their brilliant minds could have taught us." then the palace doors swung open and Sheen, Carl, and Nesmth walked in. "hey! Dorkus!" Sheen yelled as Dorkus grumbled underneath his breath. "what happy news! Sheen! Carl! You both are alive!" Emperor exclaimed happily as he turned and looked at Nesmith. "and uhh…what is this reature here?" he asked as Carl answered "this is mr. Nestmith and he is an Ape." Nesmith smiled as he finally got them to say he wasn't a monkey. But Sheen whispered in Emperor's ear.

"that's in the monkey family." The Emperor announced then "heads forth! He will be called Monkey!" Nesmith slumped his shoulders and sighed. After that, Emperor invited him, Carl, and Nesmith to stay there until the rocket was fixed. Next it shows Sheen and Carl sitting near a rock and Sheen was writing a letter. "Dear Grandma, Here I am. Me and my friend Carl are stuck on a planet with a creepy guy with a weird name, a talking monkey, and a cute yelling blue girl. it's not so bad I guess, but we really miss you guys and as soon as we get our rocket fixed, we'll be right home. Until then, we will represent our home planet with pride, fight evil, and brush my teeth so they don't end up like uncle magael. Wish I could mail this. I would take a whole lot of stamps. Love your Grandson, Sheen." After he finished, he and Carl agreed that as long as they had each other, they would be fine on Zeenu and fix the rocket and get back home.

Then they heard humming and saw a green alien slug with a red shirt and it looked Exactly like Carl! The alien stopped humming and waved at them "oh hi there you freaky looking aliens you." he giggled and didn't notice that Carl looked exactly like himas he continued on his way. The screen goes blank with Carl and Sheens' shocked expressions.

Whew! This fanfic took me two days to complete! I had an idea that what if Carl had gone with Sheen to Zeenu. I don't know if I can make more considering how long it took me to complete this fic. I hope you like this! And happy Halloween everyone!

Until next time,

ColbyleeBrown!

p.s.,

Read and Review!


End file.
